


He Speaks Yet He Says Nothing, What of That

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Beecher loves Keller, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Do you hear me Fontana??, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Forever, Hand Jobs, Keller loves Beecher, Kissing, M/M, Season 6 canon divergence, Slash, Teasing, backstage scene, repost, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: (Prequel to You Were Meant for Me)Takes place backstage during season 6. Keller and Beecher have a little more to talk about, and Keller knows that Beecher will always give in to him. They get a little bit more time before Susan shows up and it gives Keller a chance to remind Toby of the things he likes.FIX IT, because this is how it should go.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Kudos: 10





	He Speaks Yet He Says Nothing, What of That

Keller stared down at Beecher slumped over in the chair, and took a few deep breaths. Having him unconscious like this brought out a desire that had nothing to do with love and sex, but he didn’t feel that with Toby. No, this man was his, and all he wanted was to own him again.

Stalking forward he placed his hand on Beecher’s thighs and pressed his forehead against his, letting it roll his head up as he cupped the other side of his face. Beecher smelled so good to him, some combination of prey and sex and he wanted to roll in it like a cat in catnip. High off just his scent alone. 

“Time to wake up Toby.” He slapped him hard, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling, even as Beecher woke up and started to squirm, making panicked sounds.

He leaned over him and held the shiv to his face, just off of his eye, and smiled as he quieted down like the good boy he knew his Toby could be. Toby’s body was straining against the cuffs, and it was hard not to be distracted.

“Just like the old days, huh? You as my bitch.” And oh, those days had been good.

“Fuck you.” The insult muffled through the duct tape made Keller chuckle darkly, made his dick hard, he always enjoyed when Toby fought back. Especially because he would always win, and Toby would always submit, but getting there was the fun.

“Fuck me?” He snickered as he pulled out the other shiv and gave Toby a knowing look, because yea, that would never fucking happen. He roughly shoved Beecher’s knee to the side, forcing his legs apart as he stood between them, holding up both shivs. 

He wiggled the one in his right hand, “Fake,” and did the same with the one on the left, “Real.” He had all of Toby’s attention now and he liked that. He was still glaring at him though, and he wanted to break him of that so he looked down at the shivs, “Or did I get them mixed up, let’s see?” 

The shiv shoved hard into Beecher’s stomach, retracting like the prop it was, and the terrified gasp from Beecher was music to his ears. He listened to him huff, a whine in his throat, and he could think of better things to bring that sound out. He forced himself to focus. 

Beecher’s eyes were closed, but he could still see the fear all over his face, and he crouched down to wrap his hand around the back of Beecher’s neck, letting his thumb stroke at his hairline in the way that never failed to calm him down. “There, now that I got your attention.”

He tapped the shiv against his cheek just to watch Toby’s eyes dart towards it. “Toby, Schillinger wants you dead.” Briefly Toby’s eyes shifted down, looking away, and there was a moment of rage because after all these years just the man’s fucking _name_ brought out that submissive response in his Toby and he vowed to do something about that.

“That’s no secret right?” He leaned forward and sucked on Beecher’s ear, teeth biting down before he pulled back, “I told him that I would do it.”

There was no mistaken the betrayal in Beecher’s eyes, the hurt and he pressed closer. “Ask me why.”

Beecher only stared at him so he pressed the shiv to his neck, and felt Beecher’s body arch up against him, tilting his head back in submission, as he whimpered out a ‘why’ through the tape. 

Keller let one hand drop to Beecher’s thigh, massaging it as he stayed in his face. “To keep you alive. That’s right, I’ve been pretending to be Schillinger’s butt buddy to keep you safe.” Beecher’s eyes closed but not before Keller saw the hope there, the desperation that the words were true. The man could pretend all he wanted but what they felt was mutual. Toby’s voice kept saying no, but his body, his eyes, everything else about him all begged Chris to take him back.

“So you and I would know of his plans.” He moved from in front of Beecher, trailing his hands over him possessively as he moved behind him, watching him try to twist his head to keep eyes on him. “But I know bullheaded you are.” His fingers ran over Beecher’s head, through his hair, and there it was. Beecher leaned into his touch, just enough that he could feel it, and he was grinning when he came back around in front of him. “I knew that if I had told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” He leaned in close and mouthed against Toby’s neck, biting the side of his jaw until he placed a kiss in the middle of the duct tape. Toby didn’t try to pull away, watching him intently. “I concocted this whole god damn thing just to convince you I’m on the up and up.” 

Beecher’s eyes closed and a small whine came from him behind the tape, but Chris was already moving behind him again. “Now, if I was really siding with Schillinger, Toby...” He slammed the other shiv into his chest, getting a grunt from Toby as he knocked the wind out of him, and threw away the other prop. “You’d already be dead.”

“But instead...” He crouched down to check his hands, grabbing him tight by the wrist to keep him from moving too much as he made sure he wasn’t hurting him. “All I really want...” He let his hand slide up Toby’s arm as he climbed to his feet, moving in front of him quickly. 

Beecher tried to twist away but Chris was too fast and straddled his waist, grinding his cock against Toby’s stomach, as he reached up to suddenly rip off the tape. “Is for you to love me again.”

He grasped Toby’s face in both hands and forced his head up to kiss, pressing their mouths together with enough force that Toby had to open his mouth. He was prepared to be bitten, for Beecher to struggle, but after a few moments he felt him give in and kiss back, his body straining up against Chris’. 

Keller pulled back with a gasp, immediately pressing his face against Beecher’s neck, biting down on the skin there and worrying it with his teeth. Marking him for everyone to see.

“Get off me.”

The panic in Beecher’s voice made him ground down harder, and he realized that Toby was hard. He pulled back to look at his face and Toby was looking away, face red and Keller couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh, Toby.”

He pushed back so he was kneeling between his legs and put one hand over Toby’s crotch, stroking his cock through his pants. He saw Beecher glance towards the curtains and spoke without looking up at him, “Don’t. There is no one there to help, I made sure of it. You don’t want the tape again.”

“Stop... stop touching me.”

“What turned you on so much Toby, is it being tied up?” He pushed to his feet and wrapped his hand in Toby’s hair to pull his head back as his other hand worked on the buttons on Toby’s pants. His mouth set into a grim line and he refused to meet Chris’ eyes. “I remember how much you like that Tobe, I remember how you’d squirm and beg and those marks would be around your wrists for days.”

As close as he was he felt Toby’s dick twitch at that, and finally the eyes came up to meet him, full of hate and shame, full of red hot heat that practically screamed to fuck him. There was his Toby. He reached down for another kiss and now that Toby was ready for it he didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t fight him, and Keller finally got his pants down and slid his hand into them.

Beecher yanked away from the kiss, and spoke quickly, voice quiet, “Keller, don’t. Please, stop. Please stop.”

“Or is it me that made you so hard, Tobe. Me touching you, me kissing you. We both know that you always come to my touch like you were made for it.” He didn’t try to kiss him again, instead choosing to suck on his neck, licking and biting as his hand slowly stroked Toby until he was fully hard, until he was leaking pre cum. 

The complaints had stopped at some point, the small sounds slipping from his mouth had little to do with saying no now. Keller’s own dick was hard as a rock, and though it was tempting to try to fuck Toby, they didn’t have enough time for that. Based on how he was reacting though, how quickly he gave in to his touch, he knew he’d have another chance. 

Toby was nearly there, so close to coming his body was rocking up against Chris’ hand and he made his way back to his mouth, nibbling on his lip. He swiped his thumb over the head of Toby’s cock, making him choke down a moan, and then pulled his hand off completely. His hips stuttered up a few times, searching for friction, but Keller just kept his hands on his thighs, continuing to nuzzle against his face.

“Chris-”

“Beg for it Toby, if you want it, beg for it.”

“Fuck you.”

It had no heat behind it though and when Keller made it back to his mouth Beecher practically attacked him, sucking on his tongue and trying to push up closer to him, whimpering into it. Chris pulled back with a pleased hum, “Toby-”

“Please. Fuck, you asshole. _Please.”_

His hand was around Toby again, stroking hard and fast, and it only took a few before Toby was cumming, crying out and pressing against Chris’ hand. He pressed in against Toby’s neck, stroking him until Beecher sagged against the chair. Beecher turned his face against him and Chris obliged, pressing their mouths back together and when he pulled away Beecher was staring at him, tears in his eyes. “Chris, I do love you, I can’t trust you, I can’t...”

“Shh. It’s okay Toby.” He wiped his cum covered hand off on Beecher’s pants before tucking him away and fixing his pants. Beecher was trying to catch his eyes but he only stood up and moved behind him, undoing the cuffs and massaging Beecher’s wrists, making sure they didn’t hurt. Beecher tried to pull forward but Chris grabbed his shoulder and held him back against it.

Straddling him again he spent a few moments grinding against Toby’s stomach, before he leaned in close. “I’m going to take care of us Toby, don’t worry. Even if you don’t trust me, I got us covered baby.” He could hear footsteps moving towards them, loud and fast, and he realized they were busted.

One more kiss was all he wanted and he grabbed Toby’s face, kissing him with everything he had, pleased when Toby kissed back without any prompting. 

Suddenly the curtain yanked open and Susan was standing there, “What the fuck is going on here?”

He let his hand slide from the back of Beecher’s neck up to his head, fingers through his hair as he turned to face her. He expected Beecher to move, to struggle, but he only left his face pressed against Chris, huffing out a few breaths of warm air. 

“Just a little fun between two consenting adults.” He pushed off to his feet and Toby struggled to get his arms out from behind the chair, his eyes on Susan. He turned to look at Chris quickly, his face a mess of confusion, before he bolted from behind the stage.

Keller watched him go, giving Susan a friendly smile, and went back to organizing the props. Toby was still his, and he wasn’t lying. He’d fix this for both of them.


End file.
